


Backseat

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Sehun's got a tiny packet of lube in his back pocket, a condom tucked into his wallet, and a sleepy-eyed determination as he tugs Joonmyun's hand in the winter cold, elbowing him purposefully.





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic

In the winter twilight, the snow crunches under his feet, and Sehun leans heavily on Joonmyun's shoulder, whining at the wind's biting sting. Joonmyun is shorter, but older, strong, solid, warm, and Sehun is just slightly under-dressed, shivering more for show than conviction. Because Joonmyun sighs, gripping both of his hands, dragging them into his own heavy coat, and Joonmyun has this soft, fond look in his eyes as he scolds him for not dressing warmer. It's a welcome distraction from the midterm that Sehun might have—probably, _definitely_ —failed. Joonmyun doesn't ask about it because Sehun hasn't brought it up, and he continues to reprimand him for honestly _asking_ to get sick.

Sehun scrunches his nose in protest, and Joonmyun laughs, all bright crinkled eyes, perfect teeth, and symmetrical face. He's obnoxiously handsome, obnoxiously perfect as he squeezes one of Sehun's hands, stopping in front of his car to fix his scarf and kiss the corner of his jawline. Joonmyun's fingers are warm and solid against Sehun's cheeks.

Sehun loves him.

He loves the way Joonmyun fusses over his clothing, righting his hemline, smoothing over fabric. He loves the way he holds his hand, tight and warm and reassuring. He loves the way Joonmyun nags him to study, to eat more, to shower, to come to bed already. He loves the way he curls into his side at night, head on his shoulder, arm looped around his waist. And the way he kisses him slow and soft in the morning, tasting like coffee and toothpaste. He loves the way he walks him home after class, hand in his—even when it isn't cold—nodding attentively as Sehun murmurs about philosophy lectures, the books he needs to read.

And Sehun _especially_ loves the way he fucks him, holding him down hard, making him gasp and beg for it. Voice a husky, shiver-inducing rasp of _You just have to ask, Sehun. Just ask, baby_.

Sehun's got a tiny packet of lube in his back pocket, a condom tucked into his wallet, and a sleepy-eyed determination as he tugs Joonmyun's hand in the winter cold, elbowing him purposefully. It was supposed to be for celebration, but consolation works, too.

Sehun stops him from stepping away, holds him back from opening the front door.

"Hyung," he whines, drawn-out, obnoxious. Joonmyun blinks and strokes his thumb across Sehun's wrist. "Hyung," he repeats, lower this time, leaning over him to whisper in his ear. " _Fuck_ me."

Joonmyun pulls back and exhales, affected, but his tone is light, conversational. "Where?"

"In the car."

Joonmyun raises an eyebrow, but bites his lower lip. A good sign. "You want me to fuck you in the car, Sehun?" His voice deepens slightly with lust, and he squeezes Sehun's wrist almost painfully hard. "In the street? Like this?"

" _Please,_ hyung. Right here."

Joonmyun bites his lip harder—so it's almost white beneath his teeth—but he nods. "I'll—I'll fuck you," he decides.

Sehun grabs his keys and stumbles into the backseat. He folds his knees to his chest, suddenly almost shy, very aware of their surroundings, but Joonmyun's closing the door softly, draping himself over him.

"You're sure? We're only 10 minutes from home."

Sehun nods hard.

Joonmyun smiles, shifts.

And Sehun loves the way that Joonmyun kisses him when he's about to fuck him. Coaxing him into it, his body a warm weight, his hands cradling. Joonmyun's lips are soft, his tongue insistent, his mouth wet, welcoming. It's a slow build up, a slow burn, and Sehun threads his fingers through his hair, scrapes over his scalp, gasps into his mouth with every slick glide of Joonmyun's tongue. Sehun bucks up, a reminder, and Joonmyun groans into his mouth before shifting to suck on his jawline. Sehun tugs restlessly at his own scarf, baring his neck for Joonmyun's searching mouth.

There are so many layers to remove, but Joonmyun's fingers are persistent, quick. And Sehun is naked, vulnerable as Joonmyun mouths over his collarbone. Joonmyun pats his thigh, and Sehun shifts, leaning his bare back against the window, sliding, as Joonmyun glides down his body.

He sucks a mark on his hipbone. Sehun's head lolls forward to watch as Joonmyun's fingers flutter in teasing almost touches, ghosting over the length of Sehun's flushed, straining erection. His own hands tense, nails digging into the leather interior as his thighs tremble.

Joonmyun laughs, and Sehun huffs in annoyance. " _Please_ , hyung."

Joonmyun nuzzles, cheek soft and warm against Sehun's pulsing flesh. "You look good like this, Sehun," he informs him. "Fucking desperate, fucking ruined."

" _Ruin me_."

Joonmyun smirks against his thigh, grips the base of his erection. And _fuck_ he loves him so fucking much, whimpers as much as Joonmyun grazes his lips against the crown and sucks just the tip into his mouth. The heat is searing, and Joonmyun's tongue is unbelievably, _wonderfully_ warm, wet, wide.

Joonmyun hollows out his cheeks, running his tongue along the underside before jabbing hard at the head. Sehun bucks. Joonmyun pulls back to lap at the slit with a low murmur in his throat. Sehun's hands scramble, catching along leather, before tangling in soft, dark hair. Joonmyun sucks him further into his mouth, slurping obscenely, catching his eyes as Sehun disappears into his mouth. Joonmyun strokes, twisting his wrist as he starts to bob in earnest, and Sehun bites down hard on his lip to muffle his moans.

All the reactions he's schooled out of his expression come to the surface now. Reckless. Pathetic whines, breathless pleas, and his face contorting—eyebrows furrowing, eyes squinting, mouth falling open—into something Joonmyun refers to as his favorite fucking face, the face you make when you're _desperate_ for it.

Joonmyun's got a small mouth, but he's calculating, deliberate, and _fuck_ Sehun tries so hard to be quiet for him. Even as he notes the shudder at Sehun's helpless chorus of moans. The murmur of approval that accompanies every wavery, broken "hyung."

It's almost completely dark outside, and the street's mostly deserted. But maybe he'll get caught, maybe they'll find him with his pants around his ankles and the most beautiful perfect man between his legs.

Joonmyun picks up speed, moaning around his length, and Sehun trembles, eyelids fluttering, dazed as Joonmyun arches his spine, runs a hand down his own body to press against his own cock. Sehun gropes blindly, nails digging into Joonmyun's shoulders.

In the fading light, Joonmyun meets his heavy, imploring gaze. Joonmyun presses one last lingering kiss to the tip of his cock before crawling up his body, kissing him heavily. He's a welcome weight, and Sehun whimpers into his mouth as Joonmyun slides one hand down his chest, teasing over a nipple. "Lube?" he whispers against Sehun's bottom lip.

"Jeans—wallet," Sehun pants back, fumbling. Joonmyun retreats again with a warm kiss and a breathy "I love you." He returns with more insistent kisses, fingers skittering along his skin, down, down, down. Sehun tilts his hips up, undulating restlessly as he draws Joonmyun's tongue back into his mouth. Joonmyun hums against his lips, tearing plastic a little carelessly, dribbling some on Sehun's balls as he kisses him back.

Sehun gasps at the first finger, still cold, easing its way inside. His breath leaves his clenched lips in a soft exhalation, head thunking back against the window. The sound draws a chuckle from Joonmyun, who murmurs his name, another soft "I love you" as he wiggles it deeper inside. It's joined by another and then a third, Joonmyun twisting his fingers with care, stretching, probing. And oh _fuck_.

Sehun lets out a raw, desperate moan because there's electricity, pleasure, devastation in everything Joonmyun's touches.

" _Fuck_ me."

Joonmyun withdraws, falling back on his haunches, and Sehun whines, reaching out for him.

" _Please_ , hyung."

"Turn over."

Sehun scrambles to comply. Awkwardly, long limbs folding forward, he falls onto his knees and elbows, trying to accommodate for his height. Sehun arches his back and pops out his ass in invitation. He registers the hasty tug of fabric and then the ripping of a foil packet. He shivers in anticipation.

"You look good like this," Joonmyun intones suddenly, voice hot and low against the nape of Sehun's neck. Sehun's head rolls back, and he lets out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Joonmyun licks along his shoulder blade as he shifts, grinding slowly and achingly against Sehun's ass. Joonmyun maneuvers, tilting Sehun's hips, caressing over trembling skin, as he guides himself inside. Sehun practically collapses with a breathy moan.

"I got you," he murmurs, smoothing over the swell of his ass, giving him a chance to adjust, to melt, to beg Joonmyun to move with a breathy plea. "It's okay. Relax, baby," he coaxes.

"You feel so fucking amazing," he groans, rolling forward slightly. He pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in. Sehun whimpers. " _Fuck_ , Sehun."

Sehun grinds back towards the heaviness, the fullness, the exquisite burn. Joonmyun establishes a rhythm. Slow, but forceful, relentless so Sehun can feel every distinct inch of Joonmyun's cock stretching him open, fucking _pulsing_ inside of him, pressing into him just right. Sehun feels so full, so helpless, so desperate as Joonmyun fucks into him. He falls forward, biting down on the seats, sweaty bangs falling into his eyes, sweat gliding down his back. He watches the windows fog.

Joonmyun pants above him, gasping his name in between measured, perfect thrusts.

"Tell me how it feels," Joonmyun urges, breathless, husky. "Tell me how it feels when I fuck you."

"It's so—much—I can't—It's too— _hyung_ —" Sehun whines, trembling.

Joonmyun drags his lips across his spine, ghosting over a knob, licking over the sweaty skin. He sucks hard enough to leave a mark. It's hot—claim me, claim me, claim me—but gentle, an anchor to hold onto as Joonmyun pounds that much harder.

"You should come, baby. Should touch yourself and come for me."

Sehun can barely manage, he's so far gone. But he whimpers through his attempt, fisting himself tightly, timing his sloppy strokes with Joonmyun's deliberate thrusts. He drinks in Joonmyun's filthy whispers, focuses on the hot pleasure coiling tight, tight, tight as Joonmyun aims, hits right where he needs him to.

Sehun spasms brokenly, weakly through his climax, collapsing fully, and arching. He clenches around Joonmyun, cock lurching forward, spilling messily, as he chants Joonmyun's name. Over and over and over again, quivering with the aftershocks.

The elder groans at the increased tightness, folding Sehun's very pliant, very sated body at his whim. Joonmyun falls heavily over him, rutting much less smoothly, groaning into Sehun's sweaty back.

Sehun's oversensitive, limp, blissed-out, but he grinds back forcefully, clenching deliberately, whining Joonmyun's name like he knows he likes, until Joonmyun is stuttering, tensing, slumping forward and moaning through his own orgasm.

Once his breathing's evened out, Joonmyun flips him over unceremoniously. Sehun sighs lazily, and Joonmyun smiles down at him, kissing his forehead. He gropes for the car light, and Sehun sits up, wincing slightly as he slides against his own come. Joonmyun smile becomes sheepish as he offers up one of his socks for clean up.

Joonmyun's hair is mussed up, sweaty, sticking in tendrils around his forehead. His skin is blotchy, streaking red across his collarbone and chest. His lips are pink, puffy, slick. But his eyes are very, very soft. And his fingers are gentle as they brush over Sehun's cheekbone.

And Sehun loves the way Joonmyun drags him forward suddenly, lips soft and kisses warm, pressing quiet _I love you_ 's into the seam of Sehun's mouth. He loves the way he gropes around the backseat for Sehun's clothes first, fussing over his shirt, helping him tug on his jeans. And Sehun loves the way he stumbles into the front seat to drive them home, one hand in his.


End file.
